thedormsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra "Red Queen" Savoy
She is an 19 year old college student, attending the Kronos Institute. Personality Alexandra has flawless charisma, and she never struggles to get someone on her side. However, she doesn't care about most people, and she never lets her true emotions show. While courteous and graceful on the outside, she is not entirely emotionless on the inside. She can be easily offended, and harbors grudges for a long time, but she is also quite generous to her true friends. Only these friends get to see the private side of her, which is soft spoken and kind, but still utterly confident. She often gets into arguments with people who annoy her, and they always end with her winning and her opponent crying. Her ambition is endless, and she dreams of being a true queen one day. History Alexandra was born to a wealthy family in England, to an English father and and Egyptian mother. Alexandra transferred to Kronos Institute from a prestigious British academy the day she graduated. Her beauty and genius made her infamous within days, and she is revered around campus. She spends her time alone mastering the fine arts, and a few illegal arts, and her time in public meeting with friends and allies to solidify her power. She doesn't know it, but she is a chosen successor for the BHC Dorm. Powers *Telekinesis (S): Telekinesis is a common power at Kronos, but every other user ranges from an A class to a C class. Alexandra is the only known S class telekinetic in the world. She can move large objects without strain, and the limit of what she could move is unknown. Her telekinesis is also able to penetrate objects, an unheard of possibility, which could allow her to move things around within someone's body, or even stop their heart. This potential earned her telekinesis the unique S class. *Solar regeneration (S): Alexandra is not only incredibly dangerous with her offensive powers, she is also clinically immortal. She inherited her mother's ability to regenerate using solar energy. When she is in sunlight, her body will enter a state of intense healing, which will purge it of disease, heal wounds, and prevent the onset of degenerative aging. Her healing rate could not revive her from death, or prevent her from dying from greivous wounds, but she cannot die from old age, illness, or accidents. Appearance Alexandra is stunning. She is tall and slender, and she keeps her long, straight brown hair in neat order. She dresses well, in rich outfits that compliment her figure. She tends to dress in reds, golds, and monochrome, but she wears almost no jewelry or make up. Her powers keep her looking like the peak of health and perfection, an image she tries hard to maintain. Her eyes are two distinct colors, an amber gold on the left and silver grey on the right. She does not hide this mutation, she highlights it. Rumors say that the gold eye makes people fall in love with her, and the silver eye ends your life. These are only rumors of course, and Alexandra does not appreciate them. Relationships *Cerberus: Cerberus and Alexandra seemed to start dating shortly after she came to Kronos. They are often seen together, and they have been seen on dates in romantic settings, but they have never actually officially started dating. Those closest to them refer to it as an eternal monogamous flirtation, where neither commits, but anyone else caught flirting with their partner will suffer horrendously. Category:BHC Dorm